


The Rewards of Patience

by CerysKitty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerysKitty/pseuds/CerysKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus learns to be a little more patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rewards of Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Garrulous-9 on Tumblr :3
> 
> Ahh this fic gave me loads of grief, mostly because oh god I can't get Roddy to shut up why
> 
> But it's done now and I never have to look at it again so yay for that at least~
> 
> ((two fics in one day what the hell is this?!))

 

It had taken longer than Rodimus had anticipated to get Ultra Magnus into his berth so to speak, the larger mech apparently immune to all his best tricks; what had started out as flirting smiles and ‘accidental’ touches quickly had to evolve into shameless peacocking, ‘slipping’ and falling into the mech’s lap and ridiculous acts with an energon stick. And when that didn’t seem to get through, Rodimus had to resort to a direct order of ‘be in my quarters after your shift or else’ for fear he might break something in his frustration.

 

But that was in the recent past, because there Ultra Magnus was, waiting patiently in a guest seat, humming to himself whilst reading a… Wait, reading a _report_.

 

He’d have to put an end to that.

 

‘I didn’t invite you here to work you know.’ He grinned, sliding into the chair opposite, ensuring Ultra Magnus got a good look of his frame as he stretched and slouched back.

 

Well, he would have gotten a good look if he hadn’t had his optics glued to that damn ‘pad.

 

‘Hey, come on…’ He dragged the word out, sitting up to lean across and pluck the ‘pad out of his large servos. ‘Can I get you a cube?’ He pointedly ignored the frown which crossed Magnus’ face in favour of grabbing a cube of high grade from the low table between the chairs. Grinning, he offered it up, pleased when it was taken, even if Magnus didn’t look like he was going to open it.

 

‘What’s this about Rodimus?’ The mech in question pouted. Well, that was one way to bring it up. Fine. Straight and to the point, he’d play Magnus’ game.

 

His grin turned predatory as he rose out of his chair, smoothly stepping across the space between them to fall into Magnus’ lap.

 

‘Rodimus?’ Ultra Magnus froze at the position, his captain sprawled across his lap like he belonged there. And in Rodimus’ opinion, he did.

 

‘So, I’ve been thinking that we should frag.’ He shifted to straddle the mech’s lap, pushing away the hand that was about to pull him off. ‘No no, hear me out. So I’ve fancied you since, well-’ 

 

‘Since before your frame upgrade. Such infractions between a commanding officer and his crew is against-’  Oh primus no not this again.

 

‘I know. Primus I _know_ please don’t, not _again_. But, we’re _both_ commanding officers now and-’ 

 

‘Which violates rules-’ Rodimus frowned at being interrupted again, deciding he’d have to up his game.

 

‘ _Please_ don’t list them, I know!’ He made sure to look up, optics bright while he angled himself to show off the curve of his spinal strut, interface panel lightly brushing Magnus’ thigh. ‘But, it’s not like that anymore, it’s not a breach of trust or whatever it is you came up with. I’m not- not _him_ , and primus I want you so much! C’mon, please!’

 

It was probably the ‘please’ which made Ultra Magnus stop trying to push him off, rather than the blatant display of his frame: Magnus had clearly shown in the past that he was immune to the various ways Rodimus could flaunt his frame . Whatever it was, it seemed to work and Rodimus wasn’t going to miss his chance.

 

‘I know it breaks the rules, but I’m captain, what am I going to do, punish myself?’ His beseeching look shifted into a leer. ‘Though I guess you could always _punish_ me huh?’ He was practically draped at this point over Magnus’ chest, servos rubbing softly at his plating while he gazed up at him. He could feel Magnus’ powerful engines humming though his chassis, and he consciously pushed into the larger mech slightly more, pleased to feel the slight hitch as the other stiffened then forced himself to relax.

 

‘Rodimus, we’re not even compatible. You’re too… I’m too big.’ That was a look of almost regret, and in that instant, Rodimus knew he’d won the argument. He leant back again, making sure to grind his interface panel directly over the other’s.

 

‘I can handle it. New frame, it’s bigger. Trust me I’ve investigated it _fully_.’ The leer didn’t leave his face, and slowly Magnus’ frown left his as he was more or less forced to imagine the things his commander had gotten up to. ‘Hmm, come on, it’ll be great.’ Rodimus ran his servos over Magnus’ broad chest, then moved to stroke down the other’s arms, picking up and leading the massive servos to rest on his hips. His vents hitched, and his grin grew wider when he realised that Magnus could easy encircle his waist and hips with both servos, and he ground down a little more firmly, and hummed in victory when the larger mech automatically tightened his grip.

 

When Ultra Magnus didn’t object, Rodimus reached up again, grabbing behind the other’s neck and pulling himself up to press a kiss to his mouth before he could protest. He fell back slightly with a grin, and was about to let himself fall back into his lap, when strong servos moved to support under his aft, thumbs rubbing at Rodimus’ hip joints as Ultra Magnus bent down slightly to kiss him again, pressing firmly against Rodimus’ lips until they parted, at which point he stroked his glossa along the smaller mech’s lips, then delving inside when Rodimus opened his mouth wider with a muffled moan.

 

The digits against his aft only got more confident in their touches, and Rodimus found himself grinding down against them, impressed as usual with Magnus’ strength, and delighting in the feeling of being held, suspended in the air. As good as it was though, his usual impatience was starting to show, and he wriggled more and more in an attempt to coax the fingers to his interface panel, rather than his aft and hip joints.

 

Unfortunately, Ultra Magnus seemed set on teasing him for a while, which was definitely not fair after Rodimus had waited so long. Again, it looked like he’d have to take a little control of the situation, and with a soft click, and a needy whimper into Magnus’ mouth, it seemed to work. Ultra Magnus froze the second he felt Rodimus’ panel click and transform aside, and was helpless when Rodimus continued to moan quietly, grinding down even harder into the large servos holding him.

 

‘I’ve waited so long, come on stop teasing!’ A playful nip to Magnus’ lip seemed to unfreeze him, and Rodimus found himself carefully being placed back in the other’s lap, the servos gripping him trembling minutely.

 

‘Rodimus...’ No way, he wasn’t backing out now surely?

 

‘ _Magus_!’ He teasingly drew out the name, digits fluttering over the other’s shoulders while he made an exaggerated move to grind down again, this time directly onto Ultra Magnus’ heating interface panel. ‘Hey, you’re not going to leave me like this are you?’ His servos stroked down until they were lying on Magnus’ again, and like before he picked one up to guide it, this time to the front of his array, where his spike was slowly pressurising. It was all too obvious how much Ultra Magnus wanted this; if he had any real protests, he’d have left kliks ago, and definitely wouldn’t be letting Rodimus put his servos where he wanted them. No, he wanted it, he just needed someone to break the rules for him.

 

He moaned as he rutted into the servo, and then louder again when Ultra Magnus moved to cup his array, digits rubbing over his valve entrance while the palm of his servo ground against the now erect spike. Arching back, he displayed himself, running a hand down his own chest while Ultra Magnus stared, until he reached between them both to roughly grab the other’s spike housing, grinning at Magnus’ surprised jolt. It didn’t take much work to get the plating to slide back, and Rodimus was delighted when Magnus’ thick spike instantly pressurised, the head leaking slightly already in preparation.

 

He took in the view of Magnus’ spike for a moment, imagining how the ridges and slight sensor nubs would feel in his valve, and then quickly got to work in stroking it to full hardness, Magnus’s grip on his aft gripping almost enough to dent, and he could feel the servo rubbing his valve twitch and start to clench slightly.

 

Rodimus shifted his hips forward enough that he was able to rub his valve rim against the underside of Magnus’s spike, smearing the escaping fluids over the thick length and moaning, still ensuring he was making a great display of himself, and judging by the other’s slack mouth and dim optics, he was doing a good job of it. He pulled himself up again, so that he was once more flush chest to chest with Ultra Magnus, his own servo still working over the large spike while he ground his own against the other’s abdomen. Magnus’s servos fluttered about wildly for a moment, until they eventually just rested on Rodimus’ hips again, seemingly content to massage the plating and tweak wires they could reach.

 

Well, it was now or never, and Rodimus did one more smooth stroke and then positioned himself over the hard length, wriggling and circling his hips to nudge the head in place. The grip on his hips tightened at the movement, and Rodimus was about to drop himself down when Ultra Magnus interrupted.

 

‘Rodimus, not yet. We haven’t even checked to see ifFFF NNNG!’ Bored of waiting, Rodimus let himself fall, Magnus’ servos not catching him in time before he’d sunk down halfway.

 

Unfortunately, his initial feelings of triumph were quickly replaced with a terrible, burning sting as his valve was suddenly stretch wider than he’d expected. He flailed a little, though that only served to push him down further on the spike he swore was ripping him apart, and he was too caught up in the pain to realise his breathy moans had become harsh whimpers and almost sobs.

 

‘M-Magnus! Ah s-stop! Get-’ Further pain, as Magnus swiftly came to his senses and lifted him off abruptly, pulling his legs together in an attempt to alleviate some of the pain as he quickly carried him through to Rodimus’ berth chamber, laying him on the recharge slab while the smaller mech whimpered and moaned. ‘Don’t call ratchet, I’ll be fine’

 

‘Rodimus, you’re h-’

 

‘Don’t! And that’s an _order_!’ He mustered up enough willpower to glare hotly at the larger mech, daring him to even try going against his orders. The second Magnus huffed and nodded though, his face fell back in a grimace and he quickly moved both servos to his valve, rubbing his array in the vain hope it might take the edge off the sting. It didn’t really work, and he whined in frustration before Magnus gently removed his servos, and manoeuvred them so Rodimus’ aft was resting in the larger mech’s lap, both legs either side of his body. Rodimus looked sceptical, especially when Magnus traced the outside of his valve rim with a gentle digit.

 

‘Does this hurt?’

 

‘Not so much…’ Ultra Magnus just hummed to himself, then slowly slid the digit inside, withdrawing instantly when Rodimus jolted.

 

‘Nothing’s torn, thankfully.’ The large servo went to rest on Rodimus’ thigh, massaging gently. ‘It will take a lot of preparation if you still want to do this, and you need to listen to me. Though I suggest for now, you recharge and wait for the pain to fade.’

 

‘What! No way!’ It had taken this long to get him here, if he let Magnus leave now, Rodimus knew he’d never get him back. ‘It doesn’t even hurt that much any more, come on I’m still up for it!’ It was true enough, the pain had faded to a small tingle, helped with the soothing sensation of his thigh being rubbed.

 

‘Rodimus…’ It looked like once again he’d have to take charge, and Rodimus managed to lean up enough to grab the other’s servo, tugging it until it landed on his array once more.

 

‘I’m still a bit charged up you know, you shouldn’t leave me hanging here.’ He pushed his hips into the servo, forcing himself to hide the slight wince as the movement caused a small sting. Eventually, after a few moments of hard staring, Ultra Magnus relented, and pulled him further into his lap.

 

‘As you wish, but we’re doing it my way.’ Rodimus was about to complain, though was stopped by a gentle press of two digits to his valve, and his engine stuttered as they began to delicately trace the outside of the valve rim, barely dipping past the opening, to collect and spread lubricant over his array. Pit, he’d never even though Magnus could be this gentle, though he probably shouldn’t have been so surprised given the mech’s unbelievable self-control.

 

The tracing went on long enough, that Rodimus was about to complain again, his arousal building so slowly it was practically torture, but before he could speak, Magnus again interrupted him, this time by letting a single, wet digit push slowly inside him, lightly circling inside to gently pull and stretch the rim while igniting the first row of sensor nodes. Slow and careful, it was everything Rodimus usually hated in an interface, but he couldn’t argue that it felt amazing, the slowly building arousal making his plating burn, more than he ever thought possible.

 

Eventually, he couldn’t hold himself up to watch anymore, and let his helm fall back against his berth, his body arching as he tried futilely to grind his hips harder into the touch. Magnus wasn’t having any of it though, and tightened the grip he had on Rodimus’ aft, completely stopping him from even twitching his hips as he kept up the torturous pace.

 

‘Magnus…’ Ultra Magnus didn’t even bother to reply to his pleading, merely tightened his grip and pushed his digit ever so slightly deeper, circling and spreading all the while. He shivered when the new nodes were pressed, and moaned unashamedly when the digit slipped just that little bit further to ignite more. ‘M-more, please!’ His voice was strangled, the slow burn affecting him more than he ever thought it could, and it was with a slight push, and a strong sweep against sensors that Rodimus was unexpectedly overloading, bleating a shocked cry as he grasped at the berth, unable to do anything more to ground himself.

 

When he’d relaxed enough from the climax, Ultra Magnus started to work his valve again, prying a little more firmly and deeply at the more lax walls and Rodimus could feel his frame already tingling in preparation for another overload. This… Wasn’t anything like he expected, but it wasn’t like he was complaining.

 

He made a little moan when the single digit withdrew, and tried to shift his hips to follow it, not that Magnus’ grip allowed it. Looking up to pout, he noticed Magnus was staring intently between his thighs, putting the same amount of dedication and concentration into him that he’d seen him give to five hundred page reports. It was oddly flattering, and Rodimus felt his spark flip just before Magnus delved back into his valve, this time with two digits, and Rodimus’ helm thudded back against the berth at the new stretch.

 

Again, Ultra Magnus gently teased and stroked, waiting each time he shifted for the valve lining to adjust, before moving on, this time scissoring occasionally. Once more Rodimus was driven slowly to the edge, and he whimpered a little when he climaxed again, his valve releasing enough fluid that he could hear the _squelch_ the next time Magnus shifted his digits. It was intense, in a relaxed sort of way, and Rodimus found himself wondering exactly how the ‘main event’ would go; surely Magnus couldn’t be _this_ controlled when he was buried inside him?

 

A third digit slipped in easily, his frame so relaxed by now he was fairly certain Magnus could get his entire _arm_ inside and it wouldn’t even pinch. The vulgar, wet sounds only served to heat his frame further, and Rodimus could now feel the blunt weight of Magnus’ spike, re-pressurised and simply resting against the back of his aft. Frag but he couldn’t wait to properly feel that inside him, the unyielding thickness pressing against all of his nodes at once. He didn’t realise he’d whined, until Magnus paused and looked down at him.

 

‘Is this okay?’

 

‘Y-yes, of course just keep going.’ He kicked his pedes lightly, not that Ultra Magnus seemed to even notice. ‘C-come on, I want your spike!’ The charger mech seemed to contemplate that, infuriatingly not moving his digits while he did so. Magnus finally nodded to himself, and withdrew his digits entirely, at which Rodimus was about to protest, until he was lifted up and rearranged until he was once more straddling the other’s lap. He got over his surprise quickly though, and was about to sink down when Magnus gripped his hips tightly.

 

‘Slowly, Rodimus, and I’ll be setting the pace.’ He was answered with a huff, but no real complaint, and using one servo to hold him, Ultra Magnus spread his valve with the other, guiding the blunt head of his spike to the dripping opening. He stopped on contact, circling his hips and spreading the lubricant even further, and then slowly, _finally_ nudged it flush to the opening, pressing in a fraction at a time.

 

It still twanged with the slightest amount of pain, but nothing like before, and the pleasure of the stretch was so wonderful that it countered out any discomfort anyway. Rodimus’ jaw went slack as the pressure just kept going, slow but constant, and it felt like an age before his aft clunked gently as their arrays met. It felt, utterly unlike anything he’d experience; toys couldn’t imitate the heat, the stretch or the way their arrays pulsed with their efforts. Vents thrown wide open, and he panted to get extra air into his overheating frame, optics hazy and staring up at the other’s, the rigidly stoic demeanour falling apart bit by bit. Frag but this was amazing, and he tried to say as much, though only garbled static left his vocaliser.

 

They stayed like that for a few moments, still and just experiencing each other and the pure sensation from their arrays. Rodimus distantly wondered if Magnus had ever had a valve as tight as this, though figured it’d be best to ask later and not ruin the moment. Soon enough though, Rodimus grew impatient and twitched his hips as best he could to get the other moving, suddenly finding himself garbling static once more at the sheer rush of sensation from such a small movement. So very, very much better than he anticipated.

 

His movement seemed to snap something within Ultra Magnus, so then with one servo supporting behind his back, the other on his hip, the large mech began to thrust slowly, going cautiously until he was satisfied that it wasn’t hurting his partner, at which point he began to buck up a little harder, easily bumping against Rodimus’ ceiling node. It was overwhelming; every single sensor node was rubbed and pressed with the movements, his valve twitching minutely as it tried to grasp at the spike invading it, and Rodimus was thankful for the servo on his back as he could barely keep himself upright, grasping feebly to try and hold onto Magnus’ shoulders. The pace Magnus set was steady and constant, their charges rising gradually unlike anything Rodimus was used to, and as his arousal grew higher, Rodimus fun himself clinging to Ultra Magnus, clutching at him in an effort to ground himself against the feelings coursing through him.

 

‘F-faster, and harder, come on I w-won’t break!’ He was desperate for more, for everything Ultra Magnus could give him, and whatever control the other mech had seemed to snap at his words, as then Rodimus was being pushed backwards, the thrusts and pace not changing while Magnus pinned Rodimus to the berth. He couldn’t see anything past the huge frame looming over him, and he desperately clung to it, wrapped his legs around him as best he could as Magnus began to piston his hips hard and fast. Rodimus could barely register the feel of the spike pulling out, leaving him stretched and empty, before it was filling him again, ramming inside and sending his sensors into a fritz. With the new pace, Rodimus’ arousal spiralled until he was teetering on the edge, and then all t took for him to fall over was a single thrust and twist of the other’s hips.

 

Magnus continued his movements, even as Rodimus grabbed and wailed beneath him in his overload, and it was with a few more hard thrusts that he came, his spike buried deep in Rodimus’ valve as he spilled, the hot charged transfluid causing another minor overload to wash over the smaller mech. There was no room in Rodimus’ valve for the fluid, and he grimaced slightly as it pushed out, spilling down to pool under his aft. He relaxed under Magnus as he drifted down from his high, feeling surprisingly comforted to be covered so completely by his partner. Well, hopefully he’d get to feel this again, and he honestly couldn’t see Ultra Magnus objecting to another round later.

 

Eventually, they pulled apart, Ultra Magnus easing out, ignoring the wash of fluids that spilled in favour of helping Rodimus to sit up. There was a fairly awkward silence, the heat of the moment gone, leaving them both startlingly vulnerable, though Rodimus felt it was his duty to break the tension.

 

‘So, that was great. But now I’m thinking washracks, and who knows, perhaps a round two in the shower?’ His cocky grin was back in place as he stood, not even bothering to close his panels as he sauntered over to the door of his personal washroom. Turning back, he cocked a hip, again trying to entice Ultra Magnus with his frame. ‘Well?’

 

‘We both have duty shift in approximately a groon, and we have datapads to review beforehand.’ Rodimus managed to keep the frown from marring his face, instead plastering on the confident air of commander he was.

 

‘Well then, we’d better be quick hadn’t we?’ And with that he entered his ‘racks, not doubting that Ultra Magnus would follow, and that they’d both be late too thier shift.

 


End file.
